1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety device for the retention of a spare-tire cradle, where the cradle is locked under the floor of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The disposition of the spare tire horizontally under the floor of a motor vehicle, most often in the rear of the vehicle, in a cradle or pan mounted so as to pivot under the body of the vehicle is known in the art.
Also known is providing a locking mechanism accessible only from the inside of the trunk for the support of the cradle, so as to make theft of the spare tire more difficult.
This mechanism may either be associated with a safety catch independent of the lock, analogous in type to the retaining hook on the vehicle hood, or the locking mechanism may be integrally combined with the safety catch.
French Application No. 73/32,804 in the name of the present application is an example of the latter type of safety catch.
However, when the safety catch is tied to the functioning of the lock, failure of the latter results in the simultaneous disappearance of the safety catch. The support of the cradle in case of the failure of the locking mechanism is no longer assured, which may then release the spare tire while the vehicle is moving.
Safety catches totally independent of the locking mechanism are harder to manipulate since it is necessary to act separately on the lock and on the safety to free the cradle.
Moreover, when the cradle is pulled up and locked under the floor of the vehicle, the safety catch remains in place under the cradle, presenting a dangerous and unesthetic projection from the body.
The aim of the invention is to avoid the above mentioned drawbacks and to realize a simple and inexpensive safety device, easily adaptable to existing locking mechanisms and functioning exclusively in connection with the motion of the pivoting cradle.